Golden Fool
by Iykwim
Summary: Two-Shot. Petite histoire sur le Noël des Maraudeurs durant leur septième année. Lirius (Sirius/Remus).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour petits hippogriffes,**

 **Ceci est un two-shot spécial Noël qui fait état d'une relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous plait pas, je vous conseillerais simplement d'ôter le Veracrasse de vos yeux et de vous rendre compte que le yaoi, c'est magique !**

 **L'univers de HP ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages, sauf Emmeline. L'image ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle a été dessinée par une artiste talentueuse dont le pseudo est GGNS.  
**

 **Je préciserais ensuite que cette histoire est inspirée d'un passage de l' _Assassin Royal_ (tome 10). Le scénario n'a rien à voir sauf pour un extrait (dans la deuxième partie) que j'ai tiré du livre presque mot pour mot. Bien sûr, j'ai tout de même apporté quelques modifications pour l'intégrer à l'histoire.**

 **La deuxième partie sera postée demain, comme ça ce sera comme si je passais Noël avec vous. C'est une fic'-cadeau voilà ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Remus mis sa feuille de côté avant de ranger ses affaires et de quitter la salle de cours, suivant Sirius, James et Peter. C'était la fin de la journée et il devait encore finir son devoir de métamorphose avec Emmeline. Il salua ses amis et tourna l'angle du couloir sans pour autant manquer le regard triste de Peter. Il se promit de lui demander plus tard ce qui le tracassait avant d'arriver en même temps que Severus devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora en soupirant lourdement, ça devenait vraiment ridicule ces disputes entre lui et son groupe d'amis. Encore James et Sirius faisaient tout pour que Rogue les déteste mais Peter et lui ne faisaient que l'éviter cordialement, il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être si méprisant avec eux. Sauf peut-être celle d'être toujours un insupportable grognon.

Emmeline n'était pas encore arrivée, il s'installa sur une table éloignée du bruit et proche des rangées de livres qui lui permettrait de se renseigner sur la matière qu'il devait étudier. Il commençait tranquillement à rassembler quelques informations quand son amie arriva.

« Bonjour Remus ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » Elle paraissait enchantée.

« Bonjour, toujours bien depuis ce matin et toi ? » Répondit-il non sans un petit rictus.

« Et bien figure toi que j'ai enfin réussi à les faire arrêter ! Je pense qu'ils vont la boucler pour un moment cette fois ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est super ! Tu t'y es prise comment ? »

« Oh et bien ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Depuis que tu m'as appris à jeter le sortilège de chauve-furie je me suis entraînée et maintenant je le lance presque parfaitement. Ils ont détallés comme des lapins ! »

« Tu m'en vois ravi Emmy. » Conclut-il en lui adressant un sourire.

Emmeline était une Serdaigle très gentille mais aussi assez timide, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien. Cependant elle ne maîtrisait sa magie que difficilement, pas comme Peter, heureusement, mais elle n'en était pas loin et certains Serpentard profitaient de ses lacunes et de sa solitude pour lui jouer des tours. Ils n'appréciaient ni son origine moldue ni son obstination à protéger les premières années que les vert et argent avaient décidé d'embêter.

Tous deux ils se connaissaient plus ou moins depuis leur début à Poudlard, étant de la même année. Mais ils étaient amis depuis seulement deux ans, depuis que la brune l'avait aidé à mettre fin à une altercation au milieu de la bibliothèque et qu'ils avaient alors sympathisé et étudié leur recette de potion tous les deux. Si Emmeline avait du mal avec sa baguette, elle excellait pourtant en potion ! Ils n'étaient en cours communs qu'en Métamorphose et en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se voir souvent en fin de journée ou de semaine et de discuter régulièrement.

« Rém' tu m'écoutes ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées pour regarder Emmeline.

« Oui, pardon ? »

« J'espère que tu n'es jamais aussi déconcentré en cours Rem' parce que tu gribouilles encore. »

Remus baissa les yeux sur sa feuille et, en effet, le visage un peu brouillon de Sirius lui souriait de nouveau. Il soupira avant de murmurer un sort discret pour effacer son œuvre.

« Oh non ! Pourquoi tu l'as effacé ? C'était l'un des meilleurs. »

« Emmy je peux pas tous les garder, quelqu'un va finir par les remarquer ! »

« Et alors ? C'est si grave ? Tu peux bien juste faire des portraits de personnes sans forcément les aimer. Surtout que si tu les dessines sans même t'en rendre compte, les autres l'ont déjà remarqué ! »

« Peut-être mais on remarquerait bien vite que cette personne est toujours la même. Et puis je vais le rendre ce parchemin de toute façon, je ne peux décemment pas laisser ça dessus. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que MacGonagall en serait ravie ! »

« Je n'en suis pas convaincu »

« Moi si ! Je suis persuadée qu'elle à un petit penchant pour Sirius elle aussi ! »

Cette dernière remarque les fit rire tous les deux. Emmeline ne connaissait des Maraudeurs que Remus et le nom des trois autres membres qui composaient le groupe. Bien sûr elle les avait déjà vus en cours, mais elle ne leur avait jamais parlé et n'y tenait pas plus que ça. Elle savait James et Sirius farceurs et leur dérogations répétitives au règlement ne les lui rendait pas plus amicaux. Elle avait pourtant soupçonné Remus de ressentir quelque chose au delà de l'amitié envers le brun au sourire charmeur, et la première fois qu'elle était tombée sur un des dessins que le Gryffondor faisait involontairement durant ses rêveries, elle avait compris qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Remus lui avait confirmé par la suite, la faisant promettre de ne rien révéler.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. »

Remus s'interrompit dans son explication et posa doucement sa plume.

« Emmy, on en a déjà parlé. » Il avait pris un ton d'avertissement.

« Je sais, je sais : tu ne peux pas parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas, parce qu'il aime les filles et qu'il l'a prouvé et parce qu'il t'apprécie mais pas autant que James ni autant qu'on apprécie quelqu'un dont on est... »

« Emmeline, moins fort ! »

« Amoureux, parce qu'il presque tout le contraire de toi, parce que tu as des cheveux, parce qu'il est brun, parce qu'il prend des toasts au petit-déjeuner... »

« Emmy... »

« Parce qu'il aime le Quidditch, parce que le ciel es bleu et que l'herbe est verte, parce que... »

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris Emmy ! Arrête s'il te plaît, c'est ridicule. »

« Rem' c'est toi qui est ridicule ! Notre dernière année ne durera pas éternellement tu sais ! Et si tu ne lui dit rien tu le regretteras toujours. »

« Mais c'est mon ami ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer après Poudlard tu sais ?! »

« Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'avenir est de moins en moins certain, je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ça mais s'il vous arrive quelque chose à l'un ou à l'autre tu t'en voudras de ne rien lui avoir dit. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne m'a jamais empêché de dormir jusque là et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer dans cette voie. Tu m'as dit toi-même que ça se remarquait à des kilomètres que je l'aimais, si lui ne l'a pas vu c'est probablement parce qu'il préfère ne rien voir alors si tu veux bien, cessons de ressasser toujours les mêmes phrases au sujet de Sirius et terminons ce devoir, je commence à être fatigué et j'aimerais le finir avant l'heure du dîner. »

Il mit ainsi fin à la discussion et, même si elle lui jeta un regard de reproches, Emmeline reprit d'un ton dégagé sa lecture du traité de William Kaowell sur « L'Art de changer les Animaux en Mobilier de Cuisine pour Sorciers Avertis ».

* * *

La neige tombait doucement sur le parc, la froideur de l'hiver rendait chaque séance de Quidditch plutôt désagréable et Remus ne s'étonna pas de voir Sirius et James renter frigorifiés, ronchonnants et tendus. James s'installa avec Peter dans le canapé tandis que Sirius se dirigea vers le dortoir où il se dépêcherait sûrement de laver son visage boueux.

« Comment c'était ? » Demanda Peter.

Il avait eu du mal à cacher sa déception de les voir rentrer si tôt alors qu'il parlait à son ami de son problème du moment. Remus avait eu une petite conversation avec lui quelques jours plus tôt pour savoir ce qui le tourmentait et il se trouva que Peter avait des problèmes avec un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle qui se moquait constamment de lui. Cela le chagrinait d'autant plus qu'il avait été ami avec l'une d'entre elles et qu'il regrettait qu'elle lui parle ainsi.

« C'était... Long et en même temps la séance à été plus courte que prévu. On a dû abréger parce que Vicky est tombée de son balai, elle s'est cassé la cheville et on a dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« Comment elle a fait pour tomber ? Elle est plutôt douée d'habitude. » L'étonnement transparaissait clairement dans la voix de Remus.

« Des Serpentard. On n'a pas pu voir qui c'était mais l'éclair de lumière qui s'est dirigé vers Vicky juste avant sa chute n'a laissé aucun doute. »

« Ils ont trop peur de perdre ces abrutis. » Déclara Peter avec mépris.

« Sûrement. Mais ça ne nous arrêtera pas, ils n'ont aucune chance cette fois, c'est sûr ! »

« Tu dis ça tout le temps James. » Sirius, venait de sortir des dortoirs et se jeta sur le fauteuil restant, en face de celui de Remus.

« Oui mais cette fois tu verras que j'ai raison ! Si on les bats on sera vainqueurs et je sais qu'on gagnera ! »

Sirius se retint visiblement de répliquer et fit un sourire entendu à Peter.

« Ah ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était encore vous quatre qui ne dormiez pas à cette heure-ci ! »

« Lily ! » Tout content, James se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça fermement. Remus retint difficilement son rire tandis que Sirius et Peter les sifflèrent ouvertement.

« James, arrête tu m'étouffes. » Il la relâcha légèrement sans pour autant enlever le bras qui entourait sa taille. « Et ça ne me fera pas oublier que vous devriez être au lit vous tous ! Rem' j'aurais au moins espéré que tu leur ferait une remarque ! »

« Lily c'est les vacances et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne m'auraient pas écouté. »

« Hmm... C'est vrai ! Bon alors, de quoi vous parliez ? »

« Pas grand-chose, James et Sirius reviennent de leur entraînement, Vicky s'est pris un sort des Serpentard, elle est à l'infirmerie mais elle va bien. » Résuma Remus.

« Oh ! La pauvre, j'irais la voir demain matin pour prendre de ses nouvelles. »

James entraîna Lily sur le canapé et l'installa à ses côtés avant de se lancer dans un monologue sur sa nouvelle tactique pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch à un Peter trop poli pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Lily avait entamé une conversation avec Remus, et Sirius, qui ne voulait pas supporter les paroles de son meilleur ami, changea de place et se mit sur l'accoudoir du châtain pour les écouter parler. Ça ne manqua pas de troubler Remus bien qu'il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Lily se doutait de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius mais il n'en avait jamais parlé tous les deux, ce qui était mieux. Il n'eut donc pas à répondre à son discret sourire de connivence. Sirius s'imposa soudain dans leur échange quand la jeune fille dériva sur le match de Quidditch entre l'Irlande et l'Espagne et Remus décrocha. Lily ne parlait pas de sport souvent mais quand elle le faisait, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. James et Peter ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux et Remus concentra son attention sur la salle commune afin de se distraire de la présence du brun assis trop près de lui pour son propre bien.

Un sapin de Noël trônait fièrement près de la cheminée, décoré principalement de guirlandes or et rouges. Des boules de noël contenant chacune la photo des élèves de la maison Gryffondor complétaient sa décoration. Dans le dortoir des septième année, il avait été décidé que ses amis et lui décoreraient un sapin eux-mêmes plutôt que de laisser cette occupation aux elfes de maison. Normalement seul un sapin par salle commune était installé mais Sirius avait insisté pour en mettre un dans leur dortoir et personne n'avait émis d'objection quand il avait changé une de ses chaussettes en un grand sapin artificiel. Sirius avait toujours été très doué en métamorphoses.

Il se couchèrent tard ce soir-là, discutant longuement avant de partir dormir. Peter fut le premier à monter. Remus le rejoignit en même temps que Sirius, laissant James et Lily un peu seuls tous les deux. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils aimaient pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre un maximum. Il leur en aurait fallu du temps mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, ils comptaient ne gâcher aucune minute.

« Tu sais ce que James lui a acheté comme cadeau de Noël ? » Sirius chuchotait en montant les escaliers, autant pour ne pas se faire entendre des amoureux que pour ne pas réveiller Peter qui s'était sûrement déjà endormi.

« Oui, il me l'a dit avant-hier »

« C'est sûrement précipité mais je pense qu'elle dira oui. »

« J'en suis certain. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils s'aiment et au vu de ce qui se passe en ce moment, il est peut-être mieux de ne pas perdre de temps... »

« C'est vrai... Je suis content qu'ils soient enfin tous les deux. Au moins ils peuvent profiter des derniers mois tranquilles qu'il passent à Poudlard. »

« Je sais Pat', et ils le savent aussi... »

Remus enfila son pyjama tandis que Sirius se dirigeait dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

« Bonne nuit Rémy. »

« Bonne nuit Sirius. »

Dans quatre jours, James et Lily seraient fiancés, la bague était déjà soigneusement emballée et le paquet, caché dans un tiroir de la table de nuit de leur ami, était dissimulé par un charme. La veille du réveillon ce serait la pleine lune et Remus devrait une nouvelle fois affronter cette partie de lui-même qui l'horrifiait. Ses camarades n'en parlaient pas mais il savait que la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur étaient prêtes, tout comme eux. Il s'endormit peu avant le retour de James.

* * *

« ... sortilèges à tout bout de champ alors que j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire que de soigner les élèves victimes de ces farces ! »

Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait mal partout, encore une fois.

« Salut ! Comment tu te sens Lunard ? » Sirius était assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit, tout sourire. Les cernes qu'il arborait en dessous de ses yeux trahissaient l'inquiétude constante qu'ils éprouvaient tous au matin d'une nuit de pleine lune.

« Génial ! » Répondit-il non sans ironie. « Madame Pomfresh a encore reçu des élèves envoyés par les Serpentard apparemment. »

« Cinq exactement, elle parle comme ça depuis tout à l'heure et je pense que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter ! Ils n'ont rien de grave mais ils sont nombreux et les Serpy n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Dumbledore en personne à dû intervenir. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas trop je... je n'ai pas vraiment bougé d'ici depuis ce matin. Mais James est venu me raconter l'affaire, en tant que préfète-en-chef Lily avait essayer de s'interposer. En tout cas Pomfresh est dans tout ses états ! Surtout que les Gryffondor ont déjà prévu leur revanche. On ne sait pas exactement comment mais Servilus est arrivé à l'infirmerie il y a une demi-heure, couvert de furoncles et rapidement suivi par Avery dix minutes plus tard. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et Remus sourit, il ne doutait pas de l'intervention de James et Peter dans cette affaire. Il remarqua tout de même que Sirius avait dû rester là à cause de lui, néanmoins il fut content que le brun ne s'attarde pas là-dessus.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Quand Pomfresh a dit que tu n'avais rien d'anormal et que tu te réveillerais sans difficultés après avoir repris des forces, James à décidé de partir à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily. Comme ce soir c'est Noël ils veulent en profiter un peu. Peter lui est allé se coucher, il ne tenait plus debout après cette nuit blanche. Comme ils savaient que je resterais ici ils m'ont tous les deux demandé de les prévenir si quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi... Enfin ils m'ont plutôt menacé en me priant de me 'manier d'envoyer un foutu message par Patronus' -dixit James- en cas de problème si je voulais 'rester en mesure de procréer encore quelques années.' -dixit Peter- »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de sympathie envers ses amis qui s'inquiétaient toujours autant pour lui. Il sourit et se leva doucement. Comme si elle avait senti que son patient avait commencé à bouger, l'infirmière qui venait à peine de finir son sermon, apparut de derrière le rideau et se précipita sur Remus.

« Monsieur Lupin ! Recouchez-vous tout de suite ! Vous savez très bien qu'il vous est interdit de sortir d'ici avant demain ! »

« Madame, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Je suis désolée, c'est hors de question ! »

« Allons Madame, vous n'allez pas laisser ce pauvre Remus tout seul la veille de Noël »

L'infirmière avait toujours été sensible aux paroles de Sirius, surtout quand il faisait ses yeux de chien battu. Allez savoir pourquoi...

« Il est trop faible Monsieur Black, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. » Même si son ton restait sec, son hésitation se reflétait largement sur son visage.

« Je veillerais sur lui Madame, au premier signe inquiétant je le ramène ici dans la seconde qui suit ! Je vous promet que tout se passera bien. »

« Non je ne... »

«S'il vous plaît... »

« Bon... Je vais voir pour faire une exception pour que vous puissiez fêter Noël avec vos camarades... Mais je vous préviens Monsieur Lupin, vous ne sortirez pas avant au moins seize heures ! Il faut vous reposer et connaissant votre entourage, vous aurez du mal si vous partez tout de suite. » Remus se retint de soupirer et se rallongea docilement contre son oreiller. Encore deux heures et demi à attendre.

Quand il fut enfin l'heure, Remus sortit en compagnie de Sirius et Peter, qui s'était réveillé peu de temps avant quatorze heures et avait décidé d'aller voir comment son ami se portait. Peter ne resta pas longtemps, il voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard et voulait s'y rendre seul. Il bafouilla une excuse pour s'en aller mais Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas dupes. Leur ami avait, pour changer, reporté l'achat des cadeaux un certain nombre de fois ce qui le mettait au pied du mur, comme chaque année.

D'un pas traînant, perdus en sujets divers, les deux Maraudeurs se dirigèrent machinalement vers leur salle commune qui se révéla déserte.

« Tu veux aller dormir Rémy ? »

« Non je ne me sens pas fatigué, pourquoi ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait décorer notre sapin ce soir pour qu'il soit prêt, ça te dit de le faire avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Il n'allait tout de même pas refuser un moment en tête à tête avec celui qu'il aimait.

Durant les vacances précédentes, tous étaient rentrés chez eux afin de profiter de leur famille sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas là pour Noël. Naturellement, Sirius avait passé ces deux semaines chez James où il était toujours accueilli à bras ouverts, contrairement à son propre foyer. Pendant leur congés ils avaient donc pris le temps de rassembler quelques décorations afin de les mettre sur leur sapin improvisé quand il serait temps.

James, Remus et Peter avaient d'abord pensé que cette idée insolite serait rapidement oubliée de Sirius et qu'ils n'auraient finalement pas besoin de leur boules de noël. Mais ils s'étaient lourdement trompés et Remus se trouvait maintenant devant un Sirius aux yeux brillants, déballant ses propres guirlandes qu'il avait achetées lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas en prendre chez ses parents.  
Ils commencèrent donc la lourde tâche qui consistait à revêtir leur arbre de deux mètres.

« Sirius, arrête de me regarder comme ça tu me fais peur »

« C'est pas toi que je regarde, c'est le sapin ! Je suis vraiment content du rendu »

Remus avait trop de mal à s'empêcher de rire pour rougir du fait qu'il avait bêtement cru que Sirius le regardait lui avec cet air émerveillé.

« Lily viendra cette année ? »

« Oui, James y a veillé tu peux me croire ! Et puis elle serait venue les autres années si elle avait pu, après tout c'était déjà mon amie. Mais James était trop collant, il faut la comprendre. »

« Trop collant ? Un vrai caniche oui. La pauvre ! On comprend qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle quand on sait que James l'avait harcelée de lettres plus niaises les unes que les autres pour nous rejoindre le soir du réveillon. Il lui a fait trop peur cet imbécile ! Je lui avait dit pourtant que c'était mieux qu'il attende le vingt-quatre et qu'il lui jette un sort pour l'empêcher de s'en aller... il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, c'était de sa faute ! »

« Oui c'est vrai Sirius, on se demande vraiment pourquoi il n'a pas suivi une idée aussi brillante ! »

« Je me le demande aussi. Un génie comme moi, c'est à se demander si il a réellement un cerveau d'avoir cru que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Bien sûr Pat', bien sûr. Au fait à propos de ceux qui viendront, j'ai demandé à Emmeline de venir, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit un instant avant qu'il ne réponde. « Emmeline, celle avec qui tu vas à la bibliothèque ? »

« Oui, la fille de Serdaigle. »

« Je suppose qu'elle peut venir oui... Faudra que tu en parles aux autres, moi en tout cas ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Merci »

Sirius changea de sujet et Remus ne se rendit compte de la légère tension qui était apparue entre eux que lorsque celle-ci se dissipa. Pourtant il savait que son ami n'appréciait pas Emmeline plus que ça, la préfète-en-chef était trop stricte et il lui reprochait souvent de les empêcher de 'tourner rond', mais il savait également que pour leur dernier Noël à Poudlard, il voulait la jeune fille à ses côtés tout comme ses autres amis et son Patmol.

Lorsqu'ils eurent presque terminé, Sirius fit accidentellement tomber une des boules de noël par terre et elle eut la merveilleuse idée de rouler sous le sapin. Remus se mit à quatre pattes pour tenter de la retrouver tandis que Sirius, les mains sur les genoux, l'agaçait plus qu'il ne l'aidait.

« Tu la vois ? »

« Non Siry, pour la quinzième fois, je ne vois rien. Si je la trouve tu le sauras avant que tu ais besoin de me le demander ! Et si on avait eu la brillante idée d'enlever tout ce qu'il y a par terre avant de mettre le sapin, ça aurait été plus facile »

« Hey tu parles à des Gryffondor là, pas des Serdaigle ! Bon tant pis, on en a d'autres, on fera sans celle-ci »

« Non c'est celle qui te représente on ne peut pas l'enlever, il y a déjà les trois autres d'accrochées »

« On aura qu'à dire que ton loup représente aussi mon chien et puis c'est tout ! De toute façon ils se ressemblent alors c'est pas grave. En plus je persiste à dire que le rat est bizarre, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Peter à tenu à le fabriquer lui-m... »

« Je l'ai ! »

En voulant se relever, Remus se cogna contre les branches basses du sapin. Il l'aurait mis par terre s'il n'était pas si lourd. Il sortit donc en rampant à reculons et en maudissant à voix basse cet arbre malveillant. Évidemment, Sirius était mort de rire.

« Par Merlin ! Lunard tu verrais ta tête ! »

Dans un esprit de pure vengeance, Remus lui fit un croche pied. Pris par surprise, Sirius tomba à plat ventre sur son ami. Toujours incapable de reprendre son sérieux, Sirius profita de sa position pour l'attaquer de chatouilles. Ils roulèrent ensemble au milieu du dortoir, complètement hilares. Puis ils se calmèrent et semblèrent soudain se rendre compte de leur position. Ce que Remus n'avait pas prévu.

Collé contre lui, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, Sirius ne rigolait plus du tout. Un millier de sensations, de frissons et de sentiments se confondaient dans la tête, le corps et le cœur de Remus. La proximité soudaine de son ami, le poids de son corps contre le sien, la chaleur de son souffle contre ses lèvres. C'était aussi grisant qu'horriblement embarrassant. Bousculant le brun, il se leva précipitamment, ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis sortit en trombe du dortoir prétextant à la va vite qu'il devait rejoindre Emmeline et qu'il l'avait oublié. Quand il franchit le tableau de la grosse Dame en percutant Peter qui fit tomber tout ses paquets, il ne s'arrêta pas un instant et marcha résolument le plus vite possible en direction du seul endroit où il savait trouver son amie à coup sûr.

Il arriva en trombe à la bibliothèque où, affolé, il courut vers sa table habituelle sous l'œil sévère de la bibliothécaire.

« Emmy, j'ai un problème »

« Hum... Bonjour aussi Rem... »

« Emmy j'ai fait n'importe quoi ! Je... Il le sait ! Si cette maudite boule de noël n'avait pas... Si je n'avais... Je... J'ai paniqué... »

Emmeline, d'abord surprise, se leva brusquement de sa chaise et saisit les bras du Gryffondor qui s'arrachait les cheveux pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

« Remus, Remus calme-toi ! Tout de suite ! Tout le monde te regarde... »

il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et, en effet, plusieurs élèves les regardaient avidement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le d'habitude si discret préfet-en-chef était aussi paniqué. En parlant le plus bas possible, elle reprit « Assieds-toi et raconte-moi tout depuis le début sans omettre le moindre détail, d'accord ? »

Remus prit place sur la chaise en reprenant son souffle et se passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien désordonnés. Il raconta alors la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune fille l'écouta sans l'interrompre et attendit qu'il ait fini pour prendre la parole, elle soupira.

« Rem' je ne te dirais pas qu'il aurait fallu que tu lui dises plus tôt mais il n'empêche que ça aurait pu éviter ce genre de situation... Maintenant partir comme tu l'as fait ne te ressemble pas. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait mieux fallu que tu restes ? S'il n'avait pas de soupçons jusque là je pense que ce n'est plus le cas à présent. »

« Je suis au courant de ça, je voudrais que tu m'aides à arranger la situation pas que tu me reproches ce que je me reproche déjà moi-même... »

« J'ai peut-être une idée... Je ne suis pas sûre mais... Oui. Je pense que ça peut se faire. Le mot de passe que tu m'as donné est toujours d'actualité ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. »

« Très bien, je serais là ce soir à l'heure prévue, pour l'instant j'ai à faire, je te vois ce soir Rem', à tout à l'heure ! »

Et sur ces paroles elle se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque.

« Mais... Emmy ? »

* * *

Incapable de retourner là où il risquait de tomber sur son ami, Remus avait décidé de passer l'heure avant celle du repas dehors, là où il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Dire qu'il était déçu de la réaction d'Emmeline était un euphémisme. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle l'aiderait à trouver une solution... Au moins il savait que Sirius attendrait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux pour lui parler, il lui suffirait donc dans un premier temps d'éviter d'être seul en sa compagnie. Cependant ça ne pourrait durer qu'un temps, Sirius était quelqu'un d'encore plus entêté que James, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Lorsqu'il se décida à rejoindre ses amis il se trouva hésitant sur le seuil de la grande salle. Et si Sirius était déjà là et lui posait des questions embarrassantes ? Tant pis, un peu de courage que diable !

Par chance les Maraudeurs étaient au complet, c'était déjà ça.

«Moony ! T'étais passé où mon pote ? »

« Désolé Prongs, j'avais une affaire urgente » Répondit-il dans un sourire.

« Une affaire urgente hein ? Avec Emmeline bien sûr » James lui fit un clin d'œil complice et Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Pas ce genre d'affaire espèce de pervers ! »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que dis ta coiffure ! »

« Ah James depuis que tu es avec Lily j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'avant ! »

« Merci Worm' » Remus lui lança un petit hochement tête auquel son ami répondit par un sourire entendu.

« Peter ! Comment peux-tu te retourner contre moi ?! Tu me brises le cœur ! »

« C'est marrant d'habitude c'est à Sirius que tu fais ce genre de déclarations désespérée »

« Lily ! Toi aussi ? Suis-je donc le seul ici qui ait encore un peu de bon sens ? Et tu pourrais me soutenir toi, faux-frère ! »

C'est seulement à cet instant que tous se tournèrent vers le seul du groupe qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, ce qui était plus qu'étonnant. Sirius avait le regard fixé sur Remus. Aucune émotion n'était lisible sur son visage et suite à l'intérêt soudain qu'on lui portait, il sembla sortir de ses pensées pour revenir à l'instant présent.

« Salut Remus, jolie coupe de cheveux »

« Ouais... Ok, bonjour le soutien... Rem' je sais pas ce que tu lui a fait mais il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ! "Pour rien" soit disant. Il avait déjà cet air imbécile collé sur la figure quand je suis revenu. On dirait Goyle !... Aïe ! Pad' ça fait mal !... D'accord, d'accord... On dirait Servilus »

James s'empressa de se lever pour échapper aux deux assaillants qu'étaient Sirius et Lily et qui s'étaient sûrement promis de lui faire ravaler ces mots, chacun pour une raison différente. Emmeline entra à ce moment-là et se dirigea vers leur table. Elle souhaita bonsoir à Peter, le seul autre Maraudeur encore présent à table et se tourna vers son ami.

« Désolée d'être partie comme ça tout à l'heure, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose d'important, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas »

Elle se tourna vers le spectacle qu'offrait les trois autres Gryffondor, toujours en train de se courir après.

« J'ai raté quelque chose on dirait... »

« Oh rien d'inhabituel ne t'en fait pas » Peter lui avait répondu tout en observant ses amis d'un œil indifférent comme si, en effet, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel.

Lily fut la première à rattraper son petit-ami et Sirius battit en retraite quand elle décida de lui faire des reproches en bonne et due forme. Il s'assit à côté de Peter, en face d'Emmeline et de Remus.

« Bon et ben je pense qu'on peut commencer à manger, ces deux-là en ont au moins pour la soirée » Sirius regardait James, vaguement inquiet à la vue de son meilleur ami les yeux baissés au sol sous le doigt accusateur de sa terrible petite amie.

Peter ne se fit pas prier quand les plats arrivèrent. Dumbledore avait fait un rapide discours de joyeuses fêtes puis s'était perdu dans une discussion soutenue avec le professeur MacGonagall, ignorant totalement ses élèves qui s'étaient courus après et James qui se faisait maintenant réprimander. Pour lui aussi, c'était totalement banal.

Au premier abord Remus avait pensé que rien n'avait changé entre Sirius et lui. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il évitait de lui parler, de le toucher et même de croiser son regard, détournant le sien quand, par mégarde, il s'égarait dans sa direction. Le châtain n'avait aucune idée de comment interpréter cette attitude, si Sirius avait été en colère, il lui aurait fait comprendre très clairement. Non c'était plus discret et personne ne sembla le remarquer en dehors du principal concerné.

Hormis cette légère tension entre les deux Maraudeurs, le repas se déroula merveilleusement bien, l'ouverture des paquets surprises et les bêtises habituelles de James (revenu une bonne heure plus tard) et Sirius y aidant pour beaucoup. La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand ils décidèrent tous de continuer la fête dans le dortoir des septième année de Gryffondor.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**  
 **Je n'ai pas réussi à lancer de sortilèges anti-fautes d'orthographe donc, si par Merlin se texte en comporte, vous pouvez me le signaler. En tout cas ne je vous prierais de ne pas trop m'en vouloir 08)**

 **Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

En ouvrant les yeux Remus se sentit un peu déboussolé. Il se redressa doucement dans son lit et regarda d'un œil encore endormi ceux du dortoir qui était levés. Il vit la bosse dans le lit de Peter indiquant qu'il dormait encore, celui vide de James, partit rejoindre sa dulcinée et finit son tour circulaire en plongeant dans les yeux brillants de Sirius à côté de lui. Il était assis sur le bord de son matelas et attendait visiblement que son ami se réveille. Remus se rendit à l'évidence. Il était seul, avec Sirius.

« Joyeux Noël Lunard »

« Joyeux Noël Pat' »

Sirius continua de le fixer. Le châtain baissa les yeux au sol pour échapper à son regard et il remarqua enfin la pile de cadeaux adossée aux pieds de son propre lit. Ah oui, c'était noël. Il profita de l'excuse d'ouvrir ses paquets pour éviter de parler. Il commença par celui de ses parents, ils lui avaient offert une petite boîte à secret ; c'était une boîte d'aspect très simple, frappée de plusieurs sorts de dissimulation très puissants qui permettaient à l'utilisateur seul de voir ce qu'il cachait à l'intérieur. Ils avaient également envoyé un jeu de plumes de qualité et une carte avec tous leurs vœux de joyeux Noël. Il continua par le présent de Sirius, deux livres sur les différents sorts de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui montraient qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa passion pour cette matière.

« Hmm... Merci Pat' ! »

« De rien mon Moony, merci pour le tien »

« Je t'en prie »

Un journal d'écriture délicatement ouvragé venait de Peter. Remus se demanda comment il faisait pour toujours trouver des cadeaux aussi parfaits en si peu de temps. James lui avait offert une tasse hideuse qui gardait à la température désirée ce qu'on mettait dedans, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les cadeaux. Tout en espérant qu'il avait fait mieux pour celui de Lily -et heureusement que la bague était plus jolie- il déballa celui de la rousse en question.

C'était un petit loup gris, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il était durant ses transformations. Il y avait également un petit flacon en cristal vide. Il mit l'animal au creux de sa main puis l'approcha de son visage pour l'observer plus attentivement. Le loup se leva en remuant la queue et tendit la patte. Remus fit de même avec son doigt et lorsque les deux entrèrent en contact, l'illusion s'évapora en un petit nuage bleu clair. Le Gryffondor regarda, ébahi, le petit nuage en suspension qui paraissait vouloir rester ici éternellement. Il vit que Sirius avait abandonné ses propres cadeaux pour admirer le Charme de Lily.

Il comprit. Il dévissa le bouchon du flacon et plaça ce dernier en dessous du nuage. Il se liquéfia instantanément pour se glisser dans le récipient. Le jeune homme sourit devant cette nouvelle preuve du don incroyable de son amie. Il n'y avait aucune autre indication avec la potion d'Apaisement mais Remus savait que la rousse s'attendait à ce qu'il devine seul l'utilité du liquide bleuté. La particularité de cette potion était qu'elle ne se buvait pas. Il suffisait de la laisser près de soi pour qu'elle agisse. C'était un très beau cadeau, dans tous les sens du terme.

Avec ça, tous sans exception, lui avaient offert une quantité astronomique de chocolats en tout genre. C'était d'ailleurs le seul présent d'Emmeline. Il prit la boîte où était écrit une unique phrase « tu me diras merci ». Sans comprendre, Remus en goûta un et se sentit presque immédiatement étrangement léger.

« C'était magnifique ! Juste pour voir ça j'aimerais que Lily m'apprécie autant que toi. »

Lily n'était en effet pas aussi proche de Sirius et de Peter qu'elle l'était de lui et maintenant de James, elle avait donc fait des cadeaux plus « simples » aux deux autres Maraudeurs, plus à cause d'une sorte de timidité que parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

Remus fit de nouveau face à son ami et il saisit alors le message d'Emmeline. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur le brun. Il pâlit, verdit, rougit, bref il passa par un nombre certain de couleurs avant de se lever précipitamment pour tourner le dos à son ami. Il essaya de s'en aller mais il en était incapable.

« Rem'... Tu vas bien ? »

Oh non ! Oh non il ne pouvait décemment pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Il se força de nouveau à faire un pas avec toute la volonté qu'il était capable d'y mettre. Il aurait dû se méfier ! Emmeline était beaucoup trop douée en potion pour son propre bien...

« Rem' qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sirius qui se levait, il lui fit signe de ne pas s'avancer sans se retourner pour autant. Il avait peur de parler, il pourrait dire une bêtise. Il continua à se battre contre lui-même pour sortir de la pièce, il suffisait qu'il s'éloigne assez. Il suffisait seulement qu'il s'éloigne.

Malheureusement les efforts qu'il avait fournit pour faire deux pas venait de l'affaiblir considérablement. Il s'accrocha à l'un des montants de ses baldaquins pour avancer un peu plus avant de tomber en arrière. Sirius se précipita pour le rattraper.

« Remus ! Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Remus parle-moi bon sang ! »

Le concerné voulut formuler une phrase pour le rassurer mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Toute l'énergie qu'il était obligé de déployer pour ne pas se tourner vers l'autre et s'emparer brutalement de ses lèvres lui prenait trop de concentration, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient en contact. Avec un effort de volonté qui tenait du miracle il réussit a repousser Sirius. Il tremblait de la tête au pieds.

« Ça... va... Paddy ne... t'approches pas !... Ça va... passer ne t'inquiète... pas »

« Quoi ? Mais regarde dans quel état tu es ! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! »

Ce n'était pas le moment mais Remus remercia soudain le ciel que Peter ait un sommeil plus que lourd qui rendait tout bruit impossible à le faire se réveiller.

« Non ! Surtout... tu restes... où tu es »

Chaque mot était difficile à prononcer. Pour peu qu'il baisse un peu trop la garde, il se retrouverait collé contre l'animagus à lui faire des déclarations enflammées ponctuées de bisous mouillés.

« Rem' je veux juste t'aider »

« T'inquiètes pas... ça va passer ne t'en fais... pas »

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Je te dirais... plus tard... ne m'oblige plus... à parler s'il... te plaît »

Il recula un maximum et se colla contre sa table de chevet, limite du champ de déplacement. Sirius le regardait paniqué, sans savoir quoi faire mais prêt à agir à n'importe quel moment.

Ils restèrent tous les deux un bon moment, piégés dans l'attente fébrile que tout se termine. Enfin, au bout d'une demie-heure passée à résister, le sortilège se dissipa et Remus s'évanouit, c'était déjà un immense exploit qu'il ait seulement réussi à contrecarrer les effets du produit. En y repensant Remus se rendrait compte que c'était uniquement grâce à la potion de Lily, placée sur sa table de lit, qu'il y été arrivé.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée, il avait un mal de tête hallucinant et était vidé de toute force. Non seulement ça mais en plus il se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il reconnu sans mal et qui soupira de soulagement en le voyant revenir à lui.

« Rémy !... Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! James est revenu avec Lily peu de temps après que tu ais perdu connaissance. Je voulais t'emmener à l'infirmerie et James était en train de m'aider à te porter mais Lily a dit que ce n'était pas utile et qu'il valait mieux te laisser dormir tranquille. Elle a demandé à James de te lâcher et à moi d'envoyer Peter dehors une fois qu'il aurait émergé et de veiller sur toi puis elle est repartie en trainant Prongs. Visiblement elle savait ce qui te prenait et elle a dit qu'il était préférable qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde avec toi »

Remus écouta comme il pouvait et enregistra à moitié ce que son ami lui disait. Il comprit tout de même que Lily avait vu les chocolats et avait fait le rapprochement. Elle était intelligente et même sans être au courant officiellement, elle devait savoir que le châtain était amoureux de Sirius... Tout comme Peter, bien qu'il n'ait jamais essayé de lui en parler. En fait seuls James qui pensait qu'il aimait Emmeline et le concerné qui était juste aveugle devaient ne pas être au courant.

Il se redressa autant qu'il put car Sirius refusait de desserrer sa prise. Ce contact qui ressemblait plus à un câlin qu'à une accolade amicale le mit mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu s'écarter un peu mais il ne voulait pas vexer le brun qui se faisait apparemment un devoir de le maintenir contre lui. Encore heureux que les effets de la potion se soient dissipés.

Comme un fait exprès, Emmeline choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans le dortoir et les vit donc tous les deux enlacés, ce qui laissait imaginer beaucoup trop d'idées gênantes.

« Par Merlin ! Enfin ! »

« Emmy... »

« J'ai cru que jamais tu ne lui dirais ! »

« Emmy ! »

Il essayait de l'interrompre mais elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ses avertissements et il lui était difficile de parler fort et distinctement.

« Mais regarde Rem' ! Enfin ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il t'aimait aus... »

« Emmeline tais-toi ! »

Elle se tut alors, choquée. Remus s'était levé et avait haussé le ton pour qu'elle l'écoute.

« Ça suffit »

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu... je... Moony ? Tu... tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Sans se retourner, toujours en fixant la Serdaigle droit dans les yeux, Remus s'adressa à lui.

« Sirius, sors s'il te plaît »

« Mais... »

« S'il te plaît »

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis... « Très bien » Sirius sortit d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte qui se rouvrit légèrement sous la violence de l'impact.

Remus la fixa quelques secondes avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Emmeline. Il n'éleva plus la voix mais la froideur qu'on y décelait ne pouvait méprendre personne.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Emmy ? Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis. Je ne veux pas lui dire ! Je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois ! Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas réussi à résister au Charme ? »

« Résister ? Je... C'est toi qui les a mangés ? »

« Évidemment ! Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? C'est à moi que tu les a remis ! »

« Mais je pensais... Je croyais... J'avais écrit que tu devais les donner à Sirius ! Tu n'y étais même pas obligé, je t'ai laissé le choix »

« Quoi ? » La surprise qu'il éprouvait n'était pas feinte.

« Sur le mot que je t'ai écrit, j'ai précisé qu'ils étaient pour lui »

« Mais... »

Remus se dirigea vers son lit et repris le cadeau qu'il tenait plus tôt dans la journée. En effet, au dessus du « tu me diras merci » ce trouvait, à peine lisible sur la boîte de chocolats aux couleurs criardes, un petit « Pour Sirius ». Il réfléchit. Emmeline avait voulu que Sirius mange ces chocolats et pensait que son ami aurait compris à quoi était destiné ce présent, il aurait pu faire usage des friandises lorsqu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux et ainsi obliger Sirius à dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Remus... Un immense sentiment de lassitude le parcourut soudain face à sa compréhension de la situation.

« Emmy, il ne m'aime pas, tu comprends ? Lui faire avaler un philtre de Révélation n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout de force comme ça ! Mais à quoi tu pensais en m'offrant un tel cadeau ? Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit moi qui l'ai mangé... »

« Mais Rem' ! Regarde-toi ! Tu l'aimes et tu préfères souffrir en silence plutôt que de lui dire ! Pourtant je suis sûre que lui aussi il ressent quelque chose ! Il n'y qu'à vous voir tous les deux... Je veux dire... Zut Rem' ! C'est le seul à ne rien voir »

« Calme toi Emmy, je ne souffre pas. Je t'ai dit que ça me convenait parfaitement comme ça, Sirius est mon ami, pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir changer les choses ? »

Il soupira en secouant la tête et se décida à partir lui aussi, il en avait marre de rester enfermé dans la tour depuis ce matin. Cependant quand il ouvrit la porte, il croisa un autre visage, figé de stupeur quand il se fit découvrir.

« Sirius ? »

« Je... Je... Hmm... J'ai oublié quelque chose »

Le châtain leva seulement les yeux au ciel et s'en alla, trop fatigué pour affronter quelque discussion pesante que ce soit.

* * *

Son regard plongé sur le reflet de la lune sur le lac, il tenait ses jambes dans ses bras, sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux repliés. Sirius avait tout entendu. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait écouté à la porte, ce vieux chien têtu était d'une curiosité maladive. Il ne tarderait d'ailleurs sans doute pas à venir le retrouver.

Il savait que l'autre saurait toujours où le chercher, ne serais-ce que grâce à la carte, alors à quoi bon changer d'endroit ? Sirius ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça de toute façon, tôt ou tard, ils parleraient. Alors autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible. Il mit cependant un certain temps avant de le rejoindre. Quand les pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui étaient encore assez loin pour qu'il puisse partir, il resta assis là, attendant son jugement.

« Je savais que je te trouverais là, tu es très prévisible tu sais »

« Bonsoir Pad' »

« Pourquoi tu cherches tant que ça à m'éviter Rémy ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Sirius soupira et s'assit lourdement aux côtés de son ami.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ? »

« Pourquoi je ne lui dit pas dit quoi ? »

« Qu'elle se trompe »

Remus tourna la tête vers la brun. « Comment ça ? »

« Elle croit que tu m'aimes. Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas tout simplement dit que c'était faux ? Elle ne sait pas que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Le châtain reprit sa contemplation de l'eau calme. « Sirius... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai »

« Moony... Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Tu le sais. Ne nous oblige pas à vivre cette conversation. Si je te dis tout haut la vérité on sera obligés de retenir cet épisode jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, tu peux être sûr que notre amitié ne s'en remettra pas. Tu le sais ce que je ressens, ça doit te suffire. Ça doit te suffire pour nous, pour éviter qu'on soit gênés dès qu'on se parle, dès qu'on se touche, dès qu'on est seuls. S'il te plaît. »

« Remus, je dois savoir... Parfois... Tu as des façons de me regarder, tu prononces des phrases apparemment banales ; mais... Tu as laissé Emmeline s'imaginer que nous étions ensemble, c'est du moins ce qu'elle a cru tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas laisser ça de côté sans savoir réellement ce qu'il en est. Et je suis au courant pour tes dessins Rem', je sais que tu me dessines sur tes cahiers. Je ne suis pas si aveugle... Puis la dernière fois quand on montait le sapin tu... J'ai besoin de savoir »

Remus se leva, intérieurement furieux mais se fut pourtant d'une voix égale qu'il s'exprima. « Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, depuis de longues années. Seuls ici, toi et moi, ne faisons pas semblant que tu les ignores. Tu sais que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé »

Sirius se mit de nouveau à sa hauteur, une expression apparemment soulagée au visage puis il sourit.

« Tu sais quoi Moony ? C'est exactement ce que j'espérais entendre »

« Que... Quoi ? »

Et sans répondre à la question abasourdie de Remus, Sirius rapprocha son ami de lui en mettant sa main sur sa hanche, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le châtain mit du temps avant de réagir puis il finit par s'accrocher désespéramment à la chemise de l'autre tout en répondant doucement à son baiser, il n'espérait plus depuis longtemps que ça se produise un jour. La langue de Sirius franchit rapidement ses barrières et ils restèrent un moment, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Enfin, ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

« Rémy... » Sirius avait toujours été le seul à le surnommer comme ça. « Je t'aime mon Moony. Depuis longtemps »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant si tu savais ? »

« Je ne savais pas Rémy, je te le promet. Je n'ai rien dit pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Et si je t'ai obligé à le dire c'est parce que je voulais être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé, tu comprends ? C'est bête hein ? Je suis un Gryffondor et je ne suis pas assez courageux pour affronter ces sentiments pour toi. Mais je savais aussi qu'on a trop peu de temps devant nous, il fallait bien qu'on se le dise un jour non ? Tu as toujours été le plus courageux de nous deux alors je t'ai forcé à faire le premier pas... Je n'espère rien pour le futur tu sais. C'est la guerre qui nous attends dehors et nous ne sommes pas encore prêts, on ne le sera jamais. Comment l'être un jour ? On sera tous ensemble, je le sais. Mais je veux que toi tu sois toujours à mes côtés quand il sera l'heure. Excuse-moi pour tout ça »

Par manque de mots, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement à Remus, il l'embrassa délicatement avec tout l'amour dont il était capable pour lui montrer qu'il serait là, et qu'il le serait toujours.

« La guerre ne nous arrêtera jamais Pat'. Ni nous, ni nos amis. Tu verras, tout ira bien. »

* * *

Le reste de l'année se passa très vite. Quitter Poudlard ne fut pas simple, pour aucun d'entre eux. Après sept si belles années, il était difficile de se dire que jamais plus ils ne parcourraient ces couloirs, que jamais plus Gryffondor ne perdrait de points à cause des « Mauraudeurs », que jamais plus, ils ne seraient les Mauraudeurs...

Avec un pincement au cœur et une certaine nostalgie, Remus installa sa dernière valise aux pieds de la table basse du salon, il rangerait tout ça plus tard. Il décida dans un premier temps de s'occuper des photos qu'il tenait à poser sur le meuble. Tout d'abord celles qui le représentaient lui et ses trois amis puis celles avec Emmeline, celles avec Lily, celles avec son Paddy... Celles où ne se trouvaient que Sirius et James, celles où James faisait l'imbécile aux côtés d'une Lily à la tête mi-réprobatrice, mi-amusée, celle où elle dansait avec son mari et qu'ils souriaient tous les deux... Il regarda cette dernière avec plus d'attention. Il était tellement heureux pour ses amis.

Il sentit alors deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille et on lui déposa doucement un baiser dans le cou.

« On est sentimental mon petit Moony »

« J'aime bien cette photo »

Sirius la prit dans une main pour la regarder sans pour autant lâcher son ami. « C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux sur celle-ci tous les deux... Enfin Lily est belle, James est juste moins moche que d'habitude. Mais moi c'est toi que je préfère »

« Haha ! T'es bête Pad' »

Sur ces mots ils se retourna pour faire face à son imbécile personnel. « Mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que je t'aime non ? »

Sirius fit une moue d'enfant coléreux. « Méchant Moony ! » Ce qui fit rigoler Remus, il avait quand même de la chance de l'avoir. Il le serra contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il était bien.

Sirius recommença à déposer de légers baisers dans ses cheveux, glissant doucement ses mains en dessous de son pull. La chaleur de celles-ci et le fait qu'elles soient irrémédiablement masculines fit remonter de délicieux frissons dans le corps du châtain. Il tourna la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Un simple contact. Sirius fit le second mouvement. Il appuya un peu plus fort sa bouche contre la sienne et traça le contour de celle-ci avec sa langue. La sensation était affolante. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Sirius continuaient leur ascension dans son dos tandis que lui-même avait passé les siennes sous la chemise de son vis-à-vis et profitait de leur position pour caresser le torse chaud de son ami.

Rapidement le baiser s'intensifia, Sirius glissa sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Remus et le ballet devint langoureux et plus affamé. La chemise fut vite de trop et, remettant ses mains au dessus du tissu, le châtain s'évertua à enlever tous les boutons sans détacher une seule seconde ses lèvres de celles de l'autre. Sirius brisa le contact quelques secondes, le temps de retirer le pull de son amour et aussitôt, il repris possession de ses lèvres.  
La chaleur monta entre les deux, tout comme le désir de s'unir enfin. Sirius finit par craquer et souleva Remus pour l'emmener vers leur chambre, tout en continuant à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le chemin jusqu'au lit fut très long et, si ils y arrivèrent à temps, ce fut seulement par une incroyable magie.

* * *

« Moony ! Moony Lèves-toi tout de suite ! Moonyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

L'oreiller le frappa une nouvelle fois avant qu'il n'arrive à s'en saisir pour répondre à son mari.

« Sirius tu me tapes encore une fois avec ce truc et je te promet de ne plus répondre de mes actes ! »

« Moony ! Ça y est Moony ! Lèves-toi il faut qu'on s'en aille tout de suite ! »

« Quoi ? Sirius il est... quatre heures du matin ! Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Moony ! C'est Lily ! »

Remus se retint de soupirer lourdement.

« Si c'est encore une de tes fausses alertes pour 'tester notre aptitude à se rendre à l'hôpital en moins de dix minutes... »

« Non Remus lèves-toi c'est vrai cette fois c'est bon ! Mais-lè-ves-toi-bon-sang ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? »

Sirius lui jeta un regard sans équivoque qu'il ignora pour se jeter hors des couvertures. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse pendant que Sirius courait dans tous les sens sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit qui fasse avancer les choses.

« Je suis prêt Pad' ! Tu comptes rester planté là ? »

« Non, non, on y va ! »

« … Tu y vas... En pyjama ? »

« … Ouais... Euh... Non... On s'en fou mais qu'on se dépêche ! »

Et sans prendre le temps de consulter plus que ça le châtain, Sirius prit sa main et transplana sans tarder. Quand ils arrivèrent à St Mangouste plusieurs Médicomages et patients les regardèrent étrangement. Ils n'étaient pas coiffés, visiblement sortis du lit, Sirius en pyjama affirmant cette théorie et ils affichaient tous les deux une mine à la fois endormie, joyeuse et anxieuse. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil en courant.

« Bonjour Madame, vous savez où Lily Potter a été emmenée ? »

« Madame Potter... hum... oui attendez... Ah elle est toujours en salle de travail, vous pouvez l'attendre dans la chambre 59, cinquième étage. Madame Potter y sera transportée une fois terminé.

« Merci beaucoup. Pad', viens. »

Monter au cinquième étage ne fut pas bien long, ils croisèrent seulement un ancien ami de Poudlard avec qui ils discutèrent quelques minutes et qui s'était fait piquer par un Billywig, rien de grave mais c'était tout de même un peu douloureux.

Arrivés dans la chambre, ils s'installèrent chacun sur un fauteuil et attendirent.

Pour passer le temps, Remus détailla ce qui l'entourait. La pièce était plutôt petite mais agréable. La douceur des couleurs et les petites décorations prouvaient qu'elle n'était utilisée que pour une seule fonction et qu'aucun autre sorcier n'y venait pour une raison différente. Le châtain tomba ensuite sur son amant qui fixait un point invisible devant lui, pâle comme un linge. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était mauvais signe qu'il ne soit pas en train de bavarder sans arrêt. Il lui prit la main et attendit que le brun lui retourne son regard.

« Hey Siry, ça va ? »

Ledit Siry mit un certain temps à répondre.

« Je vais être parrain »

« Oui. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? »

« Je vais être parrain Moony... Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? »

« Sirius, tu ne vas pas être le père non plus ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas très compliqué, tu vas jouer avec lui, lui apprendre à faire des bêtises, le couvrir de cadeaux, lui raconter n'importe quoi... Bref les activités de ton âge mental »

« Hey ! »

Remus rigola de sa propre blague et fut bientôt suivi par Sirius. « T'es pas drôle Rémy, je te parle sérieusement là »

« Moi aussi ! Tu verras, tout ira bien. James ne t'aurais pas choisi si il ne te pensais pas capable de t'occuper de Harry »

«... Si »

« Hmm... Oui, bon... Lily n'aurait pas accepté si elle ne te pensait pas capable de t'occuper de Harry »

« Oui, tu as raison »

Remus fut soulagé de voir apparaître un sourire béat sur le visage de son brun. La confiance de Lily représentait beaucoup pour lui. Certes James était son meilleur ami mais, si Lily avait bien voulu qu'il soit le parrain, c'est qu'elle l'acceptait en tant que tel, elle le savait capable de gérer un enfant.

« Je vais être parrain ! » Puis après un petit moment, « Lun', tu m'en veux pas ? »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Qu'ils m'aient choisi moi »

« La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux c'est d'être aussi têtu ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? Je ne t'en veux absolument pas et je suis convaincu que tu sauras tenir ce poste mieux que personne... Et puis je serai le parrain du prochain »

Sirius sourit. « J'espère » et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Un instant plus tard, James entrait, l'air hagard, rapidement suivi par Lily, dans son lit, poussée par une infirmière. La jeune maman paraissait épuisée. Lorsqu'il finit par remarquer la présence de ses amis qui s'étaient levés, James courut vers eux avant de les serrer contre lui.

« Les gars ! Je suis papa ! Je suis papa ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Peter pour arriver.

« Zut ! Je suis en retard ? Sirius, pourquoi t'es en pyjama ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sirius, qui sembla soudain se rendre compte de sa tenue, tout comme James. Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Et alors, personne ne félicite la maman ? »

Lily paraissait fatiguée, certes, mais un sourire radieux flottait sur ses fines lèvres et elle était plus belle que jamais. La maternité lui allait à ravir.

Remus fut le premier à se trouver près d'elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« A merveille ! Tu le verrais Remus, il est tellement beau »

« Quand vont-ils l'amener ? »

« D'une minute à l'autre, ils le préparent »

En effet, un Médicomage entra dans la pièce et il eut bien du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au lit de la jeune maman, tous les hommes étant occupés à essayer d'apercevoir le bébé dans son lit avant les autres.

Malheureusement pour eux, il fut d'abord remit au père. Sirius et Peter se précipitèrent près de lui tandis que Remus, bien qu'affreusement impatient de voir la petite bouille de l'ange, restait à côté de Lily et lui tenait la main.

« Oh... Regarde moi ça Prongs ! Il a déjà tes cheveux »

« Il est très mignon. James, tu peux être fier de toi ! »

« Oui, bon, il ressemble un peu à une pomme de terre pour le moment mais je suppose que la beauté viendra avec l'âge... espérons qu'il ait plus hérité de Lily que de toi de ce côté là... Aïe ! Fais attention à ne pas le faire tomber au lieu de me frapper ! »

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à déblatérer sur la venue du petit nouveau tandis que Remus et Lily les regardaient, souriants.

« On peut l'avoir un peu nous aussi ? »

James tendit Harry à sa femme qui le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour la première fois depuis son entrée ici.

Remus fut étrangement ému de constater leur couleur.

« Lily il a tes yeux ! Il est magnifique »

« Tu veux le porter un peu ? »

« Je... non... enfin... »

« Prends-le Rem' » James lui fit un sourire confiant, puis tint la main de son épouse qu'il regarda avec amour.

Lily transmit l'enfant à Remus et il le reçu comme s'il s'agissait d'un être si délicat qu'il suffisait de le bouger légèrement pour le casser. C'était une sensation pour le moins insolite mais voir Harry dans ses bras, ce si petit bébé si fragile au creux de sa poitrine... C'était merveilleux. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sirius, il constata que celui-ci le fixait avec un regard qui le fit instantanément rougir. Il rendit le jeune Potter à sa mère et détourna le visage de celui de son mari pour se ressaisir.

Ils prirent chacun Harry à tour de rôle, Peter eu la malchance de se faire baver sur le doigt et Sirius dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour faire un bisou au petit gigoteur sous le rire clair de Lily et le regard émerveillé de James. Puis vint le moment où il fallut que le petit se repose, tout comme sa maman. Sirius, Remus et Peter sortirent ensemble en adressant un dernier au revoir à leur ami et sa femme, aux anges. Réunis tous les trois près du lit d'hôpital, ils faisaient un portait de famille fantastique, ce qui leur donna à tous le peu de baume au cœur dont ils avaient tant besoin en ces moments sombres.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et que cette histoire vous a plût, à bientôt j'espère.**

 **Bisous :D**

 ** _Pour toutes éventuelles reviews de personnes qui n'auraient pas de compte sur ce chap', je répondrais sur mon profil.  
_**


End file.
